Home
by voyagergal74656
Summary: Rated just in case, better safe than sorry. After finally talking to her mother face to face on the viewscreen in astrometrics, Janeway begins to realize that her home may not be that far away after all.


Disclaimer: I do not own any Star Trek characters, although I dearly wish I did. I am not making any profit and this story is purely for entertainment.  
A/N: Hi there people! Well, this is my first Star Trek fic that I have posted so I hope that you enjoy. Oh, and I am sorry about the grammar, especially in the quotation marks and all. I have a beta but she is currently prepping for graduation so I'm stuck for a little bit so please bear with me. Anyway I hope you like the fic and feel free to check out my LOTR and HP fics under my other pen name HarryEstel. Enjoy and thanks!  
  
Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation Starship Voyager looked out the window of her quarters and sighed. Not even one hour ago, she had at last talked to her mother and her sister after seven years of not being able to talk face to face. Kathryn had thought that by talking to them, by seeing their faces, that she would not feel so homesick. She had hoped when she saw them, that it would make her feel closer to home. In reality, her conversation with her mother and her sister had the exact opposite effect. Instead of feeling closer to home, Kathryn felt even father away. There they were on the view screen in Astrometrics, so close, yet so far away. Being able to see them and talk to them had been pure torture. To see them, but not to hold them, or feel Phoebe's swollen belly with the baby she just found out she was expecting; Kathryn thought she might cry. Of course it had been so good to see them, and they were obviously very happy and relieved to see her as well. Her mother of course pointed out that she looked a bit on the thin side and has asked when she was going to finally settle down with someone. Kathryn could not have been more embarrassed. Seven just had to be in the room when her mother made that comment, and soon the whole ship would know as well. Ahh, the pleasures of living aboard a starship with a crew of 150. The moment one person knew something, everyone else would know in a matter of minutes. There was a definite truth in the saying that the only thing that could travel faster than Warp 10 was gossip. In this case though, Kathryn would willingly let the gossip be the truth. Her relationship with Chakotay was once again changing, and for the better, or so she hoped anyway. Ever since she had come back from being assimilated to help free the drones with the disease that allowed them to have freedom when they were regenerating, something had changed with her and Chakotay. The fire that she had thought long dead was rekindled. They started to have dinner together more often, like they had in the old days after New Earth. With a sudden realization, Kathryn's mothers words came back to her about finding herself a man to settle down with. Kathryn already had such a man within her sight and she knew she could have him anytime she wanted to. That is, if he wanted her still after all the hell she had put him through. Kathryn sighed again and continued to stare out the window, in the vain hope that she could spot the Sol star where her family was. Thinking back on her mother's words, Kathryn suddenly decided that this was the night. For tonight, she would not be Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation Starship Voyager. Tonight she would just be Kathryn. Tonight, Kathryn was going to take the risk and ask Chakotay if he still wanted to be with her. She knew she was risking her heart being broken but she wasn't getting any younger as Q had oh so kindly pointed out. Starfleet was still a long long way from where they were and her brief contact with her home had made Kathryn realize that her home was Voyager. Voyager was her home away from home. Earth just happened to be quite a bit farther than most people would ever get from their homes usually. Voyager was where the majority of the people she cared about were, including Chakotay. No longer would Kathryn allow Starfleet regulations to get in the way of her happiness. "Just look at Tom and B'Elanna", her inner voice said. "The same rules applied to them and yet they started dating anyway and are now married with a baby on the way", the inner voice continued to say. Kathryn smiled softly. For once, she was going to listen to her inner voice and act on the feelings that she had so long kept at bay. Tonight, all the barriers that had yet to be broken were about to be shattered into a million different pieces.   
Kathryn's musings were interrupted by her door chime going off. "Come in Chakotay", she said softly already knowing that it was him. Chakotay came in and gave her that look he always used when he was exasperated with her. "My God Kathryn, how in the hell do you always know who it is without even looking or asking the computer?", Chakotay said looking perplexed. "I'm the Captain, I know all", Janeway said teasingly. "Apparently", Chakotay muttered. "What was that Commander"?, Janeway asked in a sickly sweet voice that was dripping with sarcasm. "Nothing Captain", Chakotay said far to innocently for Janeway's liking. "Humph, I'm sure", Janeway said. "So what are we eating?", Chakotay asked. "Whatever you replicate. It seems that you have the magic touch when it comes to the replicators. No matter what I do, it always burns dinner", Kathryn complained. Chakotay just laughed. "All right Kathryn, I'll replicate the dinner. Don't worry, one of these days you will get your dinner the way you asked for it", Chakotay said chuckling still. Janeway just gave him her death glare look and Chakotay wisely shut up and walked over to the replicator to order dinner. "Two steak dinners, medium with one coffee and one herbal tea", Chakotay said. "Computer belay the coffee and the tea", Janeway said with a slight sparkle in her eye. Chakotay eyed her warily. "Kathryn, are you feeling all right? You just belayed an order for coffee. Perhaps I should take you down to sickbay?", Chakotay said, feigning concern and putting his hand on her forehead as though checking for a fever. "I'm fine Chakotay. Don't worry, I know what I'm doing", Janeway said mischievously. "That's what I'm afraid of",Chakotay muttered under his breath.  



End file.
